Bowled Over
by dorydafish
Summary: Speculation about the Superbowl Episode.  "But at that moment Kurt thought he looked like a lost little boy.  Kurt wasn't scared of Karofsky anymore.  He pitied him."


_**So I really don't know what this is. Just a random moment from the Superbowl episode based on the Karofsky Kurt confrontation spoiler that I heard is going to happen. But who knows really…**_

_**Kind of angsty…but at least Kurt is happy in this :S**_

* * *

"Why did you go?"

Kurt cursed to himself as he heard the one voice that he had been avoiding for months. The one voice that scared him so much he was forced to leave McKinley to escape it. How could he have been so stupid? His father, Blaine and Carole were all still in the stands cheering on Finn. But he was getting bored and Kurt thought that the game would be the perfect opportunity to have a quick wonder around the school for old time's sake. He figured that Karofsky would be on the field so it wasn't as if the thug could harm him.

But he wasn't on the field. He was standing merely twenty feet away in the doorway of the choir room. Karofsky was wearing his football jersey complete with shoulder pads, giving the impression that he was even bigger and scarier than Kurt remembered. But as menacing as Karofsky looked with his stance, Kurt couldn't pinpoint the look in his eyes. It wasn't rage or anger or even insanity, it was something very different.

Kurt cleared his throat. "I shouldn't be here," he said trying to exit the room but Karofsky put a large hand on the doorframe blocking his path. Instead, all Kurt could do was back away slowly to the opposite side of the room. He didn't want to aggravate the monster any more than he had to.

"Why did you go?" Karofsky repeated again. He walked over to Kurt cautiously, as if he was giving Kurt plenty of time to run away.

But for some reason Kurt didn't want to move. How could the Neanderthal not know that he was the cause of Kurt's departure? That he was the reason that Kurt had to leave his school, his friends for a life at Dalton? And Dalton was great, in its own way, but Dalton didn't have Glee Club, they had an All Male Vocal Group.

"You threatened my life Karofsky. You said you'd kill me. You scared me so much that I was afraid to come to school. I didn't want to live like that anymore."

Karofsky swept his hand over his dishevelled hair. He had been playing in the first half and the helmet hair along with the sweat wasn't doing too much for him. "But you must have known I didn't mean it…"

"Didn't mean it? You sure sounded like you meant it," Kurt scoffed. He wasn't going to do this anymore. Karofsky couldn't hurt him anymore. He walked towards the door for the second time and this time Karofsky made no attempt to block him.

Kurt was halfway down the empty corridor before he heard Karofsky's voice again. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Kurt stopped but didn't turn around. He could hear Karofsky's footsteps behind him, coming closer.

"I've been playing it over and over again in my head. You could have told Sylvester. But you didn't. Why?" Kurt finally turned to face his tormentor. Karofsky had a look of confusion on his face. There was still a wide space between them but there was no mistaking the sadness in Karofsky's voice.

Kurt shrugged and replied in a small voice. "It wasn't my place to say."

"Why? I deserved it after everything I did to you," said Karofsky pressing for a further explanation.

Kurt shrugged again. "You need to tell people in your own time. I'm not going to take that from you."

Kurt felt Karofsky stare at him. He hesitated as if he was having an internal monologue and Kurt waited patiently, wondering if the bigger boy wanted to say something else. But Karofsky remained silent and all Kurt could do was sigh.

As Kurt tried to leave for the third time he felt a gentle hand on his forearm. It wasn't like the usual way that Karofsky used to grab him before shoving him in the lockers. This was a soft plea to stop Kurt from leaving prematurely.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. For everything. You weren't meant to leave."

"And what did you think I was going to do? Did you think that I would go the rest of my high school life taking all the bullying? I had to make it stop."

Karofsky visibly flinched as Kurt spat his words out.

"Do you have any idea what it's like? Just because you're a gay jock, doesn't give you the right to do that to me. Just because you're gay, doesn't make it okay."

Karofsky removed his hand. The held his face in his hands. "I'm not-" he started to say the word gay but stopped as Kurt glared at him. He tried again. "I'm sorry. I was scared. I'd kissed you. I'd just kissed the boy I'd liked for two years. And the first thing he does is tell his prissy boyfriend. Did you know how that made me feel? You just telling someone and then trying to talk to me about it where anyone could hear? I needed to shut you up. I thought if I scared you a bit, maybe you wouldn't tell anyone else. I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"Go that far? You freaking crossed the line into another state!" Kurt said in disbelief before shaking his head. "But maybe, I shouldn't have told Blaine. I was just trying to help you."

Karofsky hunched his shoulders but didn't say anything in reply. Kurt watched as his bully stared at his feet. Karofsky was still the jerk he was when he left. He was still the jock that threw Kurt in the dumpster and shoved him into lockers. But at that moment Kurt thought he looked like a lost little boy. Kurt wasn't scared of Karofsky anymore. He pitied him.

He pitied the fact that Karofsky was too much of a coward to face up to the truth. Too much of a coward to let himself be happy.

With one last look of disgust, Kurt left to go find his family.

This thing with Dave Karofsky was over.

* * *

Dave leaned against the cold wall and slid down. He hugged his knees against his chest. He wasn't going to cry, because he was a baller. He was a man. He wasn't like Kurt Hummel. He wasn't into fashion and he didn't like musicals. How could he be gay if he liked sports and cars and generally beating the shit out of things? He had to be wired wrong. Jocks weren't gay. There were no gay players. There never have been any gay players. EVER! Clearly there was something wrong with him.

He tried to like girls and he tried to have sex. But it all came down to one thing. The one boy that made his heart hurt every time he saw him. But he'd broken Hummel and Hummel had left and Dave thought that maybe he could finally get on with his life. But that didn't work. Because he still thought of that beautiful boy and he couldn't help remembering how right it felt kissing another boy even though he knew it was so wrong.

And then at the game as he sat on the bench he noticed Kurt in the stands, looking even more gorgeous than he remembered, standing next to his perfect boyfriend. Dave noticed how the other boy would nudge Kurt playfully or try and steal a bite of his pretzel when Kurt wasn't looking. And Dave couldn't help but look at how Kurt's face would light up when the other boy would whisper something in his ear and even though he'd roll his eyes, a smile would still play on his lips.

The soft lips that Dave had kissed and would never kiss again.

So he was ashamed to say that he followed Hummel to the choir room. It wasn't as if he had planned on it. He didn't even know that Kurt was going to be at the game. But he just needed to talk to the boy he'd wanted for so long but could never. Just one last time.

And he had, but that didn't give him the closure that he wanted.

Because Dave was never going to get the closure that he wanted.

Because Dave so badly wanted to be straight and finally realised he never will be.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Shock horror a little bit of KLAINE. I'm trying to force myself to like it, Kurt being happy is the main priority and right now, it's a Klaine waiting game, because Ryan Murphy will give the people what they want. It's weird I'm heard three of my favourite couples say "Tell anyone and I'll kill you" before they get together...or maybe I'm just hearing it more because people keep saying that Dave threatened Kurt's life so Kurtofsky is wrong...to me it sounded like Dave said it because he was shit scared, I don't for one minute think that he would ever really consider killing Kurt...**_

_**But I really hope that the confrontation is more than an 'I'm sorry,' 'I don't care Karofsky I hate you and always will thing'**_

_**And I really hope Dave has something nice Kurt *Apology would be great*. Even if he breaks down or outs himself or something….Because Dave character can't just be left hanging…**_

_**So please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
